tilltheworldendsfandomcom-20200214-history
Skye Mcall
History Born to Charles and Rose Mcall but her parents hated each other, one moved to L.A. and the other to Texas but Skye was adopted and taken in by her Grandma Inia. she was raised in Crystal Cove with her Grandmother Inia, who was friends with Yunifer Harless. Inia taught Skye the ways of the magics when she was in grade 9, she then continued to teach her until her death when Skye was 19. Skye now practices alone. Skye Opened Mcalls at 17 after not being able to find a job, using her Magic and Maddox's Powers to solve mysteries. Skye Went to highschool and was friends with Maddox, Mage and Styles, she also baby sat Amelia often, and helped raise her. She spent most of her life using magic, and is currently quite good at it. she is also best friends with Magenta, a Witch. During the Events of Season One Skye uses her business to offer help to both the Police, and The Bronze. She helps with alot of spells, and becomes an expert at Location. She also helps Logan deal with being a Wolf, and falls in Love with him. Powers and Abilities *'Basic Powers' **[[Magic|'Magic']]: She Can cast Many different kinds of Spell, she excells in Locatating people, and Connecting to Maddox's Visons with a Hybrid Spell. **[[Energy Ball|'Energy Ball']]: She often uses and Energy Ball and a defensive weapon. **[[Element Control|'Elemental Control']]: when on the offense she will throw Fire, Lightning or Ice. *'Other Powers' **'Parallax Move: Special move' : Social Life Mage- best friends since they can remember, Mage first started coming around after seeing Skye do a spell in the public school yard. Amelia- They grow to become best friends. Romantic Life Logan- They fall in love and are currently dating. Professional Life Founded Mcall's When she was only 17, using money her grandmother gave her. It started as a way to use her Magic and Maddox's Visions for good. Appearance Red Hair, Brown eyes and china doll complexion she is a beauty in her own right. Personality she has a similar sense of humor to Maddox, a dry sarcasm to her way of speaking. she is open minded, speaks the truth and can be a bit spunky at times. she is also into finding the truth, on every subject, it's her ambition. Etymology *'Skye: as a girl's name (also used as boy's name Skye), is pronounced sky. It is of English origin. Skye and Sky are used as nicknames for Skyler and Skylar, as nature names, and possibly in reference to the Isle of Skye in Scotland.' Skye has 3 variant forms: Skie, Sky and Skyla. Notes *Skye planned be a photojounalist, she was also an artist in school as well. *Skye plays guitar and piano *Skye has several double joints Trivia *Graduated with a 3.8 Average and 2100 on the SAT *Majored in Art, but loves Crime Solving and Law See Also *Logan Miller *Inia Hummus *Witch *Ruby of Isis *Amelia Harless Category:Characters Category:Main Characters